Reader-Insert Meme Thing
by Tammy251
Summary: Title says it all, I found this meme thing and I'm bored so most will be Reader-Inserts, some mightt not even make sense..
1. Intro

I'm gonna do this meme thingy I'll write a short story for each thing. I haven't read any of the questions yet.

Pick 10 characters and answer the questions below. You can pick any characters you like, both boys and girls!

1. America

2. Canada

3. Liechtenstien

4. Prussia

5. France

6. Germany

7. Italy

8. Japan

9. Russia

1 woke you up in the middle of the night?

2 asked you to go out with him/her?

3 walked into the bathroom while you're showering?

4 announced he's/she's going to marry 9 tomorrow?

5 cooked you dinner?

6 was lying next to you on the beach, sleeping?

7 suddenly confessed to be part of your family?

8 got into the hospital somehow?

9 made fun of your friends?

Number 10 gives you a bagel. Do you eat it?

1 offers you a CD. Considering his/her tastes, do you listen to it?

2 suddenly goes emo. How does 8 feel about this?

10 wants money and decides to get a job at Chuck E' Cheeses. How long does he/she stay?

3 told 6 he/she started his/her period.

4 slaps 9 with a fish for going out with 7.

5 Comes up to you wearing a big pink dress. What's your reaction?

6 curses at 2 in German. 3 is secretly watching from behind a bush. What does he/she do?

7 got high.

9 can't stand 1, so how does he/she get his/her revenge when he/she spills soda all over him/her?

10 starts working at a bar.

1 comes in and tells you he's/she's pregnant from 2.

1 breaks up with you. For what reason did he/she break up with you?

2 is in love with 4, he/she confesses. How does 4 respond?

3 is a drug addict. What do you do?

4 kisses 8. What's your reaction?

6 kisses your boyfriend/girlfriend. What do you do?

7 is missing. Where do you go to look for him/her?

8 needs a tutor. On what subject does he/she need tutoring?

9 wants to be a cheerleader. What do you say?

10 hates you, why?

1 gives you a teddy bear. Why?

2 and 6 are fighting. What do you do?

10 ignored you all the time?

Two serial killers are hunting you down. What will 1 do?

You're on a vacation with number 2 and manage to break your leg. What does 2 do?

It's your birthday. What will 3 give you?

You're stuck in a house that's on fire. What does 4 do?

You're about to do something that'll make you feel extremely embarrassed. What will 5 do?

You're about to marry number 10. What's 6's reaction?

You got dumped by someone. How will 7 cheer you up?

You're angry about it afterwards, how does 8 calm you down?

You're competing in some tournament. How does 9 support you?

You can't stop laughing. What will 10 do?

Number 1 is all you've ever dreamed of. Why?

2 tells you about his/her deeply hidden love for number 9. Your reaction?

You're dating number 3 and introduce him/her to your parents. Will they get along?

Number 4 loves number 9 as well. What does that mean?

Will number 5 and 6 ever kiss?

6 appears to be a player, he/she breaks many hearts. What do you do?

You had a haircut and 7 can't stop looking at you. What goes on in your mind?

Number 8 thinks he'll/she'll never get a boyfriend. What will you tell him/her?

3 ate 7. What's your reaction?

4 died. How?

5 turns invisible. What does he/she do to you?

6 loses memory. You have to give him/her a new memory. What do you say to him/her?

7 is having his/her baby today! What's her/his name?

8 is a pervert. He's/she's coming right at you. What do you do?

9 is going through a tough break up. How do you cheer him/her up?

10 broke up with 9. What do you do?

Have you ever read a Six/Nine fic?

Do you think Four is hot? How hot?

What would happen if Eight got Ten pregnant?

Would Two and Six make a good couple?

Five/Nine or Five/Ten? Why?

What would happen if Seven walked in on Two and Ten having sex?

Make up a summary for a Three/Ten fic

Is there any such thing as One/Eight fluff?

Suggest a title for a Seven/Ten hurt/comfort fic.

If you wrote a Song-fic about one, what song would you choose?

If you wrote a One/Six/Ten fic, what would the warning be?

When was the last time you read a fic about Five?

"(1) and (6) are in a happy relationship until (6) runs off with (9). (1), broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with (8) and a brief unhappy affair with (5), then follows the wise advice of(2) and finds true love with (10). " 


	2. 1 wakes you up in the middle of night

Meme thing 1.

1(Canada) woke you up in the middle of the night

Reader insert

There was a loud thunder storm starting up, you could hear it as you began to doze off when you heard your door open slowly. "(Name)?" You heard a timid voice ask from the door.  
You rolled over to see Canada, he looked kind of scared. You sat up immediataly, wondering what made your friend/crush upset. "Whats wrong Mattie?" You asked as he slowly entered you room.  
"Umm, n-noth-" He was cut off by the loud sound of lightning. He suddenly jumped forward and tried to hide. To you it looked like he has having a flashback or nightmare of some sort, he looked more afraid then you've seen him.  
Your motherly instinct kicked in, you sat beside him and just hugged him reapetedly saying "Mattie, its okay, its just the thunder"  
You are younger nation, you haven't been in a war yet. But with what you could hear Canada saying that is what he was remembering. He has been in few wars but he feels somewhat guilty for the men who never got to see their families again. Matthew was shocked for a moment at the sudden contact, but eventually cudded into your arms and hugged you back, "(Name), I-I'm sorry for waking you up.." He mumbled.  
"It's okay" You replied simply trying to figure out what he was thinking, he had a blank face, only showing a little fear now.  
"Mattie?" No reply "Matthew?" Again "Canada!" You half shouted.  
He jumped,"Oh, s-sorry.. What did you say?"  
"Nothing, are you okay? You don't look well.." It was true he looked terrified now as th thunder boomed again.  
"Y-yeah, I'm fine!" He tried to cover up his fear, but you could tell.  
"Why'd you come in here then?" You asked, knowing then answer.  
"Oh.. Umm.."  
"What are you remembering?" You asked wanting to make sure you were right.  
He began tearing up again, you felt sad seeing him like this even when Russia sits on him or he's forgotten he usually doesn't make a big deal about it. So to see him so vunerable.. "T-the past.. Narmandy, 1812.." A tear slid down his cheek and you hugged him again.  
"How about you stay in here for the night, okay? The beds big enough for us to not be squished"  
He nodded silently. He laid down beside you wincing when ever the thunder boomed. You comforted him until he finially fell asleep and you soon after. 


End file.
